Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip: Hors-Séries
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Moi Carlie Cullen, fille de Jupiter, je m'engage à vous raconter tout ce que la gossip vous cache. Donc bienvenue sur mon journal électronique sur le forum des demi-dieux.


**Salut !**

**Comme j'ai cinq minute j'ai décidé de lancer Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip : Hors Série. Ce sera pour des occasions spécial et nous avons une occasion spécial vu que j'ai dépassé les 50 reviews, alors quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai danser la macarena.**

**Alors non, ce ne sera pas la gossip cette fois-ci, mais ce sera sous forme d'article de journaux électronique par la seule et l'unique Carlie Cullen. Je me suis attaché à ce personnages pourtant c'est même pas moi qui l'a crée !**

**Don voilà ! En avant première live unique !**

**Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip : Hors Série !**

* * *

><p>31 Aout 2014 - Half-Blood News<p>

**REUNION TRAUMATISME**

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Je suis Carlie, je suis la nouvelle rédactrice de la partie Potin de demi-dieux du magazine Half-Blood News, je remplace Mitchell dans son poste, avant j'étais dans la rubrique lettre au lecteur, avec des réponses franches (qui faisait rire ma patronne, enfin moins après la 100eme lettres de menace). Je suis remplacer aujourd'hui par la douce et calme Juliette Passionis.

Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'une réunion choc qui as eu lieu dans les murs de la Nouvelle-Rome ! Certains en ont été envoyé dans un hôpital psychatique spécialisé, parmis ces victimes ont trouve Jason Grâce, Léo Valdez, Bianca Di Angelo et...Percy Jackson.

Cette réunion tenu dans un lieu secret aurait réunis cinq des cerveaux les plus tordu à midi pile : « L'heure du rire » stipule deux de ces participant. Cette réunion qui était censé être secrète a été découvert par Reyna Arellano en panne de bonbon et qui as demandé à sa voisine, Marie, la fille d'Apollon qui sert de Djette au soirée des dieux, des fraises tagada. Elle a donc découvert dans la pièce autour d'une table ronde où était disposé un plan, les jumeaux Alatir, plus excité que jamais et les rois de la blague connue dans le monde sorcier : Fred et George Weasley.

Nous avons après eux le droit à divers farce dans tout les lieux de la nouvelle rome, dont les quatre qui resteront marqué sont l'atteinte au droit des cheveux de Jason qui sont devenue bruns, il y a d'ailleurs eut des plaintes déposé par le fils de Zeus et une soixantaine de Fangirl poursuivit par la furie Piper McLean. Nous avons aussi assister au presque concours de la futur épouse de Léo Valdez, qui as tourné cours puisque Reyna Arellano à débarquer, puis cela à tourner à l'eau de boudin les jeunes filles et les quelques garçons présent se battait pour avoir le fils d'Héphaïstos ! Ensuite nous avons Bianca Di Angelo qui as subit une atteinte qui fait débat chez les chasseresses s'étant réveillé avec le symbole de la virilité masculine sur le front. Et pour finir Percy Jackson a eut le droit à un montage photo de Luke embrassant la jumelle du fils de Poséidon.

Ainsi, les murs désormaient violet, vert, bleu, rouge, rose et jaune se souviendront à jamais de la vague de terreur qui a eut lieu à la nouvelle Rome sur le passage de la tornade rousse Weasley.

Les trois demi-dieux participant à cette dégradation des biens ont subit retrait pendant un mois de l'Argo III, le funeste bateau de farce et la jeune Marie ne sera pas réapprovisionné en fraise tagada pendant une semaine.

-Carlie Cullen, fille de Zeus pour Half-Blood News

* * *

><p><strong>LA MEILLEUR LETTRE DE L'ARTICLE<strong>

Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'avoir des photos de ce montage, histoire de le faire chanter. Pour qu'il fasse la vaisselle ou des trucs dans le genre.

-Anonyme

_L'anonyme ayant laisser son adresse, nous savons qu'il s'agit d'Annabeth Chase. Quand vous nous écrivez une lettre en anonyme, évitez l'adresse par pitié._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le prochain hors série parleras cuisine et sera soi pour le 20eme suiveur, soi pour la 5000ieme vu de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip, ou soi pour le 20eme chapitre de cette même fiction, J'espère que ça vous à plus.<strong>

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**


End file.
